


Confession gone wrong

by ReireiKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: It was supposed to be a casual meeting, so why did it feel more like a parent teacher conference?





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> [Papa don't preach starts playing in the background]
> 
> This is mostly going to be a joke fic..probably..maybe some angst..I just want something happy, something stupid.

* * *

Everything had changed after the confession.

That itself, was a challenge. Everyone around you had noticed it before you both. In fact, it caused such an uproar that the Crystarium was almost in peril from it.

* * *

It was a simple meeting, you had to keep telling yourself. Just a walk around, a talk in the main city view. It had taken a lot to even allow this to happen, let alone get your comrades to trust you enough to handle the situation. They kept bringing up ridiculous ideas. 

“So you’re bringing him here, for what, tea and cookies?” Thancred had said, giving you one of his casual stares of disappointment. 

“I want him to see the city how we see it.”

“It sounds more like you want him to see _you_.” You were about to speak up, tell him that he’s being unfair when another voice chimed in. 

“There is merit to this. Things have been stressful, let her relax.” It was Y’shtola, who stood before him, holding him in place with her blank stare. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“And what if I am? We all know what she has gone through.”

“Thanks _to that man_ and you’re telling us to just invite him in, to allow him to do wha-”

“You have no say in this.”

“I’d disagree!”

Thus, an ultimatum was placed. Hades would be allowed within the city and you to guide him, as long as your comrades were close by. It was embarrassing to say the least, insulting to say the most. You had no ulterior motives, only to try and change his mind about how he felt life was. It was going to be casual and you had told him this as well. Planning to meet at the entrance by the aetheryte and then go as you please. 

Although nothing is ever so easy for you. When you watched him arrive it was hard set to not gape. He had lost his usual attire and was dressed lighter. His larger robe with fur lined trim gone, dressed instead in a casual collared shirt and heavy black overcoat with the selfsame golden accents and trim. It was militaristic, his red scarf hanging loosely off his shoulder, his shoes now seen with a lesser skirt and gloves still ever present.

“Taken aback?” He smirked walking closer, watching you and allowing you to lead the way. 

“You could say that.” You tried to sound confident but had doubt it came through. “I had said casual but wasn’t expecting this.” You watched how his smirk turned his lips upward, a slight eyebrow raised as amusement played in his eyes. 

“What were you expecting?” It was a good question, one you weren’t ready to answer. So instead you shake your head and made your way forward to meet him, giving pause as he stood beside you. His gaze lingered upwards for a moment, then landed back on you.

“Not this.” A slight chuckle was the only response, then you both were on your way. 

* * *

“This is bad.” Thancred was watching from above, mumbling when Hades walked in. “A mistake.”

“You make it sound as if the world is ending.” Y’shtola sat with him, her legs dangling off the edge of the grate. 

“It very well could be! Just look at how he’s dressed. Smug bastard.” Thancred glanced over then, understanding what he just said. “I-”

“It’s fine. I assume he looks dashing?”

“I would not say dashing.”

“You would refuse to acknowledge any truth when it comes to that man. You should allow her to have fun every once and awhile.” Y’shtola stretched, letting herself peer downwards as well. “As you once did.” Thancred groaned. 

“Do not make me think about this.” 

“You’re the one who refuses to see it.”

“Not refuse, but a different choice would be better.”

“Different choice?” Y’shtola turned, facing him. “Who would be better suited then?” 

“Anyone!” Thancred stared right back, sighing and shrugging. “How about someone who didn’t try to kill us, for starters.” Something caught his attention and he looked down only to be met with Hades eyes, looking at him and giving a small wink. “Ugh.” The repulsion in his voice was undeniable and he heard Y’shtola laugh behind him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do while maintenance is going on? Write something (hopefully) cute ofc. 
> 
> I can't wait for Hades to kill me a hundred times over in a couple hours.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love without the..........(pda)  
I can hardly stand doing so myself, so of course my wol would reflect this as well.

"So where will you be taking me?" He seemed genuinely inquisitive. You had walked him up to the aetheryte just before, showing him how grand it was for it to be played over as a passing fancy. Seemed crystals wasn't his thing.

"How about the markets?" 

"If you're hoping I'll buy you something you'll be mistaken." You shrug beside him, looking his way quickly before walking ahead to lead. 

"I wouldn't need it. Everything I own is made by my hands or given to me for free." You could hear a slight scoff come from him.

"I'm afraid being an errand girl hardly qualifies as free my dear." You stop when you reach the stairs, watching as he begins to descend them without you. 

"I enjoy helping people." You make your way down as well, taking a few extra moments to watch as he glanced towards the open stalls on the left and then fixes his eyes on you. 

"I'm keenly aware." Surprisingly he holds out his hand and you take it, making your way down the last few steps.

"Thank you." It was a simple thing, one you've done for many before yet it made your heart beat a tad faster. It seemed to have little to no effect that you could see from Hades, as he just tilted his head and smiled, allowing you once again to take lead. 

* * *

"If you just stay silent I'll be unable to help you distinguish his actions, you are aware?" 

Thancred and Y'shtola had moved from their initial location to chairs hidden behind other patrons at the bar. They weren't in their usual clothing, an idea Y'shtola had said would prove easier. 

"He took her hand."

"My how scandalous." 

"How does he always know where we are?"

"One would surmise the murderous aura you are continuously emitting." She laughed once again finishing her sentence. "You seem more and more like a father each passing day." Thancred turned agape at her. 

"Is it wrong to worry about who she plans to share company with?" 

"Ah, you mean how you once did with hundreds?"

"Please stop making this about me."

* * *

"These are beautiful!" You looked down at the earrings on the table, watching how the sunlight was reflected off the pearls. The stall owner smiled and spoke about how they were handcrafted and each pair unique. It only made you appreciate them more. 

"I wasn't aware you were one for trinkets, hero." It took a moment before your responded, letting the shopkeeper know you will be back and to hold onto them for you. 

"They are far from trinkets. People put their heart and soul into creating things, each having it's own beauty." Turning you lead Hades down to another area, this time filled with gemstones of multiple colours. "Each shard, each cut, it symbolizes time someone took to create something for someone else." 

"Money is just a bonus?" It was condescending. You knew he understood what you were saying, just refusing to speak it aloud. You left the conversation there, instead moving to take a seat at one of the smaller benches. It was odd, you hardly ventured into the city but somehow you felt drained. You had troubles sleeping, of course, but that would be obvious. Planning an entire day out was difficult work for someone who usually had plans created by others. Trying to find focus to what someone may enjoy, and not just yourself, was an experience. If it was adventuring it would be so much easier. Running around in the wilds was far easier then trying to-

Trying to what, exactly? The thought made your head spin. You were just showing Hades around. A casual stroll, but had you done this before with anyone else when it wasn't a duty to fulfill? You tried to recall all the times beforehand only to get lost in your thoughts. It must have been a minute or more when you finally felt the bench move, signifying someone else had sat down. 

"If you are tired, we can do something else." Concern laced over his voice, yet his gaze remained impassive. 

"No, I'm sorry I was just lost in thought." Hades kept watch on you for a few moments before moving closer, motioning for you to do the same. "Hm?"

"Lay down." It caught you off guard and you let out a small laugh. 

"Wha-" A grumble was the interruption of your question. 

"When you're thinking, it's best to be comfortable is it not?" You tilted your head, still confused by what he was asking. He noticed and sighed. "You're going to make me explain?" You raised your hands in slight surrender. "On my shoulder, lay your head down." Your hands dropped and you looked at him deadpanned. 

"There are people around." 

"Yes." The shock apparently, was one sided. You could feel the heat rushing to your face trying to find the right words to explain. "Let them see. A hero needs reprise, you need a rest. It coincides." It seemed like trying to fight back against this was pointless and you gave him one last look of a plea, which was turned away by his eyes not leaving yours. You gave up, sighing in defeat and layed down on his shoulder. Although with your height, it was more upper arm. You had to admit, having yourself rest against him was not the worst idea. You could feel his breathing alongside your own and tried to ignore the gazes of those close to you. Those which had turned to glance for a second before moving on. Most people here knew you as the hero and while their attention was not discouraged, at times like this it made you uneasy. "Don't think about them." The words were soft, lower then usual conversational tone. "Focus on what you need to think about, and do so." You hummed lightly as a response, closing your eyes and focusing on trying to match your breathing. It was a technique you had that helped keep focus in battle, although now felt as good a time to use it as any. What was it that you were trying to figure out, about this day? It should be easy, not difficult. The reason that made it difficult...

* * *

"What are you doing." Y'shtola had taken to hold onto Thancred's arm, taking a sip of tea they had eventually ordered. 

"Restraining you." It was completely nonchalant. "Your aether spiked, I assume something happened?"

"Let go."

"No." She put the cup down and gazed towards him. "You're being too controlling. I'm sure it's nothing horrible- if it was the surroundings aether would of changed."

"They are-"

"It does not matter what they are doing, what matters is you are acting out of line. She deserves a piece of happiness in her life, grant her it." Thancred grumbled at the words but he calmed himself, letting out a heavy sigh before the arm on his was lifted. 

"You're right." He had to face the facts. This man was no longer an enemy, not exactly an ally, but not an enemy. "He just makes me uneasy." 

"That is clear." Y'shtola let out a breath as well. "I do not fully trust him either, but that is why we are here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you get a clear on patch day and sob into your hands for the next few hours.  
(it was the first time I ever did on a patch day, the power of love, I swear.)
> 
> Updates to my main story and a side prompt will be on their way this weekend as well! Please look forward to it.


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been so BUSY. Two new contracts, two new trainees I had to deal with plus some personal news..I..phew I am looking forward to a mini break for christmas.  
Trust me I'm still..invested in writing I just need to..find time between work and...training..ahh..

* * *

It was a nice dream, blue flowers littering the ground, the sun hitting them in a way to make them appear crystallized. Yet if you run your hand over them, they were as soft as silk.

_They match your eyes_, you heard him speak before of this before.

_Mine do not shine as bright as these_. You would reply, but he would lift his hand to your face, wiping just below your eye with his thumb.

_They shine to me_. Again you would deny it, instead focusing on his accents. How if you were the flower then he would be the sun, shining only as bright when he is around. Complimenting one another in a subconscious way, although never through touch. A different kind, one lingering throughout the years it takes to bloom. 

* * *

"Are you better?" The voice pulled you out of your sleep. You yawned and nuzzled against the heat before opening your eyes. It was comfortable and you felt at ease, that was until you finally opened your eyes and saw you were still sitting, well half laying, on the bench with Hades. Jolting awake you jumped off, exclaiming that you didn't mean to doze off and a bunch of other mumbled words. You could hear slight chuckles from a few merchants surrounding you and it only heightened the embarrassment you felt. You were not one to fall asleep so easily, let alone in such a place. "Are you always so high strung?"

"What." 

"It's fine to rest, hero. Everyone deserves time to themselves, don't be worried over such a small thing. I have enjoyed your company so far." Hades got up and touched your shoulder lightly and you breathed a sigh of relief and tried to relax.

"As have I." You watched how his eyes became hooded, just slightly, the smallest hint of a smile playing at his features. 

"Now that you are rested and I would hope clear minded, where would you like to go next?" 

"The library!" This is one part you had been looking forward to. It was one of your favourite spots within the city and you had hope that it could be his as well. There was something special about the dull lighting, the twisting stairs and the soft mumbles of those around while concentrating on whatever they were working on. 

Making your way there you stopped for a moment when reaching the flowers and gardens right before.

"Did you want to venture?" You shake your head, looking up at him to see he was looking the the biggest tree in the area. 

"No, not yet. I was hoping to bring you here last." It was a truthful statement but you caught yourself when he turned to face you, a smug smile over his features. 

"So you have the day planned out. How thoughtful of you." His words held no malice but somehow you felt your stomach drop. You didn't want him to know you had been working on this. What would he think if he knew you stayed awake all night trying to plan something out? "Is this why you fell asleep?" He inched closer to you and on instinct you backed up, your knees hitting a table near the door. Your hands went to break your fall and he reached out as well, grabbing you by your lower back.

"Do try to be aware of your surroundings." You noticed how quickly he reached for you, a reflex even yourself might of been unable to do. "Unless you had planned this as well?" It was a quick smile, gone yet his eyes showed a type of mischief that lingered. 

"Joking around is not fair." His hand still lingered, placed so preciously holding you in place. 

"Was I joking?" He merely pulled his arm back and went to stand beside you once again. You sighed and looked up at him, watching him for just a moment.

"I don't understand you." His smile faded and his face became more his usual nonchalant. 

"Most people don't my dear." 

* * *

Thancred and Y'shtola had taken to following them at a slower pace, both understanding that their friend was trying their best. 

"Has she woken up?" 

"Not yet." Despite his indifference with the man Thancred had to admit that seeing him sitting there, withdrawn from the stares and focusing on making sure his friend was as comfortable as can be, was endearing. He watched how, slowly, he raised his hand to wave at the merchant from before, calling him over. "What is he doing?" 

"Hm?" They exchanged a few words, seeing how the merchants expression had softened and then laughed, seemingly to be poking fun at the man who merely brushed aside the words. 

"He's speaking to that merchant." They nod, moving away for a quick moment to gather something, then coming back and handing it to him, a careful whisper between them both. When he walked away Thancred noticed the slight smile that played on Hades lips, holding onto the small box. "He bought something?" 

"Perhaps the trinket they were looking at before?" Thancred scoffed, turning to look back at Y'shtola who merely shrugged. "He does have the money."

"But why would he do that?" The expression Y'shtola gave, if possible, was keen to an eye roll. 

"Have you not noticed it yet?" A grumble was her answer. "He _ cares _ for her. In more ways then just sharing company."

"She woke up." Now a sigh was the returned response. 

"Then let's follow their lead...and avoid the subject once again." 

* * *

"Hades?" You stopped before the doors to the destination. "Are you sure you want to be in here? You keep glancing at that tree." It was the one the scholars are keen on. When first arriving you had spoken to them, saying that despite it lingering in the city none of them knew where it originated from, little to no information on it. 

"It's mere curiosity." You watched how his body shrugged, perhaps a memory trying to surface. "How something like this is here." 

"It is rather big." Another shrug, you took it as a good time to open the library doors and make your way in. "Perhaps they built the city around it?" Hearing the shuffle of feet to come closer, you lower your voice to not bother those around. 

"You are unaware?" Leading on, you go towards the left, moving to a section you knew held some of the history of the city, now intrigued on your own about the tree. 

"I haven't exactly been here long enough to know something like that." A laugh was heard, quickly hidden by his gloved hand over his mouth. It was, not something you were expecting. It also broke the silence around the area, some few sitting at tables glancing towards you both before returning to what they were doing. You stared at him, watching how he looked bemused by his own actions and quickly formed back his usual composure. 

"Of course, you're correct." Something about the way his words came out held onto his laugh, as if it was trying to break through once again. "This book," He motioned for you to sit down at a table nearby, moving to do the same. "I would not of taken you for dendrology. Would that not be more for those out there?" You sit down and place the book down between the two of you. 

"I suppose you made me curious."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dendrology= the study of tree and wooded plants. Aka: "I'm gonna find out what this tree is myself."
> 
> I had this roughly written out but refined it a bit, I think. It might end up going a bit further than 5 chapters depending on how long I make the next two. 
> 
> Have you ever seen a military man lose his composure in a way of laughing before instantly switching back to the stern facade they have? I have and it's damn cute. Maybe it's only cute to me, who knows.


End file.
